「Diyi」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [SEMIAU] • Y hay en sus labios de granada mallugada una palabra, sólo la intensidad de esa palabra causante de los males de los hombres en la tierra. Justo cuando la recuerda y la acuna entre sus dientes manchados de más rojo, es cuando más vivo se siente.


**Diyi.**

**Nota:** Les recomiendo leer **_Talión_ **después de leer este, esto es ambientado en ese mismo AU. Hay una parte donde las escenas de Hao y Lyserg se juntan, lo que está en cursivas es la parte de Hao que transcurre en un lugar alejado del que Lyserg se encuentra, pero es en el mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Me muero de amor por él, perfecto en todos los sentidos,__  
Perdido en los acordes de la música flotando.  
Mis ojos están fijos en su cuerpo delicioso  
y no me preguntan a su belleza._

**—Abu Nuwas de Bagdad.**

* * *

—Incluso yo pagué parte de su escuela.

—¿Ah, sí? —una de sus cejas se alzó, repentinamente interesado por el rumbo que tomó la conversación. Los pétalos de jazmín danzaron sobre la taza, el contenido humeante casi había tocado sus labios, antes de que Luchist lograra captar su atención.

—Sí, es por eso que llevamos el mismo apellido, me volví su tutor legal.

Lyserg asintió con la cabeza, notoriamente satisfecho con la información proporcionada. Una de sus piernas se cruzó elegantemente sobre la contraria, mientras el hombre peli-negro juntó sus manos sobre su regazo en el sillón del frente. El peli-verde lo observó cuando dejó la taza de té en la mesita que los separaba. La tarde estaba calurosa cuando el sol empezó a ponerse.

Los aliados se encontraron dispersos por la guarida esa tarde, ya que no hubo peleas asignadas. El torneo estaba en su apogeo cuando ellos tuvieron esa reunión, no era nada que Lyserg no hubiese sospechado con anticipación, pero debió admitir en su interior, que cierta parte de esa información lo tomó por sorpresa cuando la sopesó en su cabeza.

—Son bastante curiosos.

Luchist asintió.

—Marco siempre fue especialmente fácil de influenciar. —el ex-sacerdote observó al peli-verde en completo silencio, quien casi le urgió a que continuara. — Nunca encontraba nada que llenara realmente sus expectativas, siempre ha tenido esa idea de que las personas se definen por blanco o negro.

—¡Qué ridículo!

Lyserg soltó una risa elocuente después de escucharlo. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos por lo gracioso que había sonado eso para él. Cada día se convenció más a sí mismo de que esos sujetos estaban locos, que realmente la fe podía cegarlos a niveles insospechados. ¿Quién podía ser tan ingenuo para pensar que una persona era sólo buena o mala? ¡Mejor aún! ¿Quién les había hecho tanto daño en la vida para sentir que ellos eran _quiénes_ para juzgar al resto? El peli-verde rodó los ojos descuidado por el simple y absurdo pensamiento. Negando con la cabeza volvió a su posición inicial. Cuando Peyote pasó a un lado de ellos saludándolos en español, ambos alzaron sólo la mano repitiendo el _¡Hola! _Con extraños acentos marcados propios de su región.

El peli-verde se levantó de su asiento, alisándose propiamente la camisa blanca que utilizaba ese día antes de darle un corto asentimiento a Luchist en señal de despedida.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, o comenzarán a sospechar.

El ex-sacerdote le asintió, parándose él también sosteniendo la biblia en sus manos para despedirle entre bendiciones de los grandes espíritus y caminar a un lado de la sala, dirigiéndose a discreción a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

* * *

El búnker ya estaba en penumbras cuando Lyserg logró escabullirse a su habitación.

Su cabeza martilleó cuando se quitó las botas y se echó en la cama cual costal de papas. La chimenea de su habitación mantenía el ambiente tibio, lo suficientemente agradable para soportar las heladas noches del desierto. Pero, incluso con el tibio ardor que le abrasó el cuerpo, Lyserg se sentía frío. El fuego crepitaba entre los pequeños troncos, creando sonidos dispersos en la habitación calma. No hubo viento esa noche, pero el fuego se agitó.

Cuando ellos entraron, con su único soplo, Lyserg apagó la chimenea que se consumió en el instante que un puño se estrellaba en su estómago. Cuando se dio cuenta, el dolor ya lo había sofocado. El olor de la madera quemada no fue importante para ninguno de los presentes, ellos se arrastraron, como calumnias en el interior de su recámara para arrancarle los vestigios de cordura a base de golpes. Lyserg cerró los ojos, negándose a que el dolor lo cegara, a que de su boca salieran los jadeos por la falta de aire y el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo.

—Lo descubrimos, Lyserg. —el peli-verde quiere levantar la cabeza, preso de sus propias lamentaciones cuando la sangre le baña la boca. Quiso ver al rubio parado frente a él como fruto negro, como maldición que se extiende por un territorio sin conquistar, pero no lo logró. Tosió, dejando que la sangre abandonara sus labios y le manchara los dientes, sin oponer resistencia. Lyserg baila en el dolor con los fantasmas de sus padres como si no quisiera dejarlos ir nunca. — Descubrimos cómo dañar a Hao ¿no te alegra saberlo?

El británico quiere decirle que no.

Pero sus labios pronunciaron un quedo sí.

Y nunca quiso irse más que esa noche.

_Esa noche despertó entre el dolor de su carne que quemaba como brasas ardiendo. _

—¡Basta, Marco! —una lágrima abandonó sus ojos, luego otra, y otra, y otra. Su rostro se bañó con las perlas de sudor y las lágrimas que caían como cascadas por sus mejillas. Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente, mallugándose a sí mismo las carnes de las palmas de sus manos desesperado desde el inicio cuando fue lanzado a la pared de cadavérico color; la baldosa estaba tan fría que él se estremeció cuando esta lo recibió de lleno. — ¡Basta! Pero el rubio no escuchó,

Marco era cegado por una ira descomunal que venía a él como enfermedad. Que enraizaba dentro de su cuerpo y no paraba de crecer y crecer hasta pudrirlo de adentro hacia afuera. No había mayor razón tras sus actos, mientras Jeanne los observó desde la otra esquina de la sala mortecina, el olor de la sangre, inconfundible fue llenando los espacios vacíos de esa habitación.

—Has nacido enfermo también, Lyserg Diethel.

Y él entre el llanto niega.

_Se arrastra. ¿Cómo fue que las cosas se torcieron tanto para que él estuviese hecho un ovillo en la alfombra del piso? Su cuerpo se tuerce, encorva y luego se estira por el dolor. Sus dientes apretados castañean tras los labios cerrados que se niegan a proferir grito alguno por el dolor. Se aprieta los ojos entre las palmas de las manos negándose a ver, a hacer otra cosa que no sea intentar concentrar su atención en el dolor de su espalda que no desaparece, que no lo deja en paz y que lo mantiene retorciéndose en el suelo, con desespero. _

—¿No te parece injusto, Lyserg Diethel? —es la voz de Jeanne un manto de negra oscuridad que desemboca un torrente de malos recuerdos. Que le hace tiritar de la rabia que siente cuando el látigo lo vuelve a azotar, la piel se agita, desesperada, como si intentara pedir ayuda que de sus labios no salía. Porque el dolor fue tanto, el dolor fue tan intenso que Lyserg se quedó sin voz. Y cuando la doncella continuó hablando, el británico supo que ella como perdición se había llevado lo que a él le quedaba de valía para jamás regresárselo. — Que de tal manera amó Dios al mundo que nos dio a su unigénito hijo, para que todos aquellos que creemos en él, no nos perdamos y tengamos vida eterna.

_Dolor. Obnubilando sus sentidos. _

_Tal pareciera que fuera él quien se está quemando y no la chimenea a sus espaldas. Tal pareciera que lo que se agita y se enciende como una hoguera son los linfocitos de su cuerpo, se menean como un caldo dentro de él y lo abandonan a chorros por la espalda. Hao quiere girar, quiere observar el fuego que danza en la chimenea y saber qué es lo que está pasando, pero no puede moverse. Cuando se agita es cuando más lo siente, el dolor lacerándole cada extremidad hasta dejarlo en el piso sin posibilidad alguna. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente está siendo bloqueado?_

El británico está tan desesperado que ya ni lo intenta, que antes de siquiera darse cuenta ha agachado la cabeza para dejarse llevar por el río de dolor que le corre por el cuerpo injuriado. Cierra los ojos, con desentendimiento de su propia carne y deja que sean los trozos de piel y pellejos los que se caigan al piso. Pues Lyserg es ahora un montón de harapos y carne maltrecha, que se estremece con cada palabra dicha por la doncella. Y en sus ojos ya no hay más atisbo de algo que no sea la desolación. De ese dolor incierto que venía acompañado con la premisa del pasado, donde sus padres lo recibían de brazos cruzados. Otro latigazo impacta con su costado. La sangre tibia no se merma, corre como una libre asustada por su piel que es una ciudad, y se va manchando, cada vez más, del espeso rojo que viene de su interior. Ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar los rezos de Jeanne, no es capaz de observar a los demás soldados apostados en cada lateral de la sala; ya no recuerda ni siquiera si está vestido o desnudo, allí sólo se encuentra el dolor, el motivo por el cuál continua de pie: pues no tiene mayor dicha que la de sentirse triste.

Y hay en sus labios de granada mallugada una palabra, sólo la intensidad de esa palabra causante de los males de los hombres en la tierra. Justo cuando la recuerda y la acuna entre sus dientes manchados de más rojo, es cuando más vivo se siente.

_Véngame._

Pero no obtiene su sanación esa noche, quebrado como está, Lyserg es sólo sostenido por la inercia a los barrotes en el techo de la habitación. Es sólo levantado por las cadenas que aprisionan sus muñecas y tobillos sangrantes; su cuerpo, desvalido y abandonado es el lienzo de la perversión. De ese dios que con diatribas había logrado engañarlos a todos, pero no a él, definitivamente no a él.

Siete días tardó la creación, cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto. ¿Cuál es el número que tallaré en tu frente?

Lyserg siente el odio brotar desde su interior; ese que venía acompañado de sus pesadillas desde que sus padres murieron: el número de la bestia tallado sobre su frente a fuego hirviendo porque él no merecía nada más que las maldiciones, hijo de la tragedia que maldito había nacido también. Es por eso que no se niega a los castigos, que esa fe que germina en su interior no se extingue incluso tras los chorros de sangre que la cubren; ella no se va ni lo abandona, pues no tan lejos de su posición hay alguien viéndolo, alguien sabiendo lo que hacen bajo su nombre y que promete salvarlos.

_Porque allí entre el fuego danzante, que no cesaba. Hao despertó más incógnitas esa noche que en las reencarnaciones anteriores. _

_¿A quién se lo iba a decir, de todos modos?_ _¿Cómo podría soportar siquiera la idea de tener estos sentimientos mundanos, de hechizos carnales y rituales antiguos?_ _¿En quién puede Hao depositar sus dudas?_ _Porque él es tan magnánimo, tan cósmico, que casi siente repulsión de su propia condición al conocerse a sí mismo pensando en Lyserg. Teme de sí mismo, porque el fuego le rebela sólo la intención del inglés: véngame. _

_Cuyo valor no puede sino venir acompañado de la primicia de una muerte anunciada, una que le pisa los talones, y Hao no teme del ayer, no teme del ahora cuando su carne finalmente deja de ser latigueada: Hao teme de sí mismo porque su mente es sólo ocupada por Lyserg. _ _Por el cabello y los ojos de esmeralda que lo capturaban en una red de mentiras, en ese ramaje espinoso de emociones nuevas y mundanas para él. En esos placeres carnales cuyo real objetivo era hacerlo perder la concentración. _

_El moreno lo comprende: que Lyserg está hecho de engranajes que ensamblan uno con otro, hasta volverlo todo un humano completo, pero muy a su pesar, Hao comprende también que él es un poco humano en el interior. _ _Que cuando el británico le pide venganza, Hao sólo puede dejarse llevar por el sofoco, tan patético, tan débil, sólo puede dejar que la ira se apodere de su cuerpo y el grito más alto es salido de sus cuerdas vocales, porque mientras el fuego le revela la piel pálida, cubierta de los latigazos y la sangre que se va secando sobre la piel, Hao sólo puede comprender que lo ama. _ _¿Y a quién se supone que le diga?_ _¿Cómo se supone que lidie con una sensación de desasosiego que el moreno sabe que está allí, y por eso mismo, no puede vivir? ¿Cómo se supone que lidie con eso, Lyserg? Se pregunta a sí mismo, incapaz de conocer esa respuesta._

_ Y, es precisamente, cuando se da cuenta de que las respuestas a sus propias incógnitas no pueden ser resueltas por sí mismo, cuando el odio crepita en su interior. Ya que es Lyserg el origen de su dicha y Hao es el final de las desgracias del británico, sus pieles son una, sus almas son una y sus consciencias son una. Entonces Hao lo grita, desde el fondo de su corazón, un alarido que logra hacer vibrar la tierra y que es acatado sin detenerse a preguntar la razón:_

_—Tráiganlo._

* * *

_Su cintura es un árbol joven, con el rostro una luna,__  
y la belleza sale de su mejilla sonrosada  
muero de amor por ti, pero mantener este secreto:  
El lazo que nos une es una cuerda irrompible._

**— Abu Nuwas de Bagdad.**

* * *

**No sé qué es esto, alskfjkfjsa ya que son guests, no puedo responder sus reviews de manera apropiada, pero sepan que leí sus comentarios y me hicieron muy feliz, soy muy feliz de narrar que Hao y Lyserg están conectados (¿?)**


End file.
